Thom part 2
by Scarletmage
Summary: This is the follow up to my fic Thom. AJ. Please reveiw but u prob won't understand it if u don't read thom1 first. please reveiw!


A/N I'm real sorry 4 not putting this up sooner. It's a follow up to my last fic- Thom- and u prob won't get what is hapenening if u don't read it. So do please. and maybe reveiw?!   
enjoy!   
  
A servant already handing Alanna and towel screamed and fled with her colleagues as the warrior jumped into her clothes, wet or no. "Where was that, do you think?" Alanna demanded and drew her sword as men in Royal colours streamed into the bathing chamber. "What are you doing here?!" Alanna demanded, "it's a ladies bath, no men…" she trailed off as they grabbed her,   
"Come my lady. We must get you to safety." Kel felt sorry for the man who said that.   
"Safety! I'll have you know I can look after myself better than a lot of other people in this palace. Go and protect them!" When they didn't move the lioness executed a blowing kick to the man who held her and, after threatening everybody with her sword, exited with Kel.   
"Goddess, what was that?" She demurred as they ran toward the source of the explosion. Then the champion realised. There were too many people running, too many guards searching for royalty and too less of important people who would know what's going on. The Royal Wing had been hit. Alanna's children were staying there once she had moved in with Jon, all of the important ambassadors, administrators and officials spent most of their days there. Hundreds of people at any one time were in that section of the palace and by the force of the explosion it seemed that the impact might blow the whole section away. She saw a familiar head in the crowd. "Thom!"   
"Alanna thank god! I was so worried…"   
"Where are they! Where are they Thom!"   
"Come and see." The carnage and destruction was everywhere. Stones, dust and fire raged across the halls, hundreds of soldiers raced through the corridors. Alanna couldn't be bothered to tell them to walk slowly, it was a palace, no school yard! She just wanted to find her children. "Luckily there were few people in the danger zone at that time. Jon was holding a meeting for most in a lower level. Come on." He showed her into what was a makeshift hospital. So many bodies, so many injuries and the occasional death. People were already shifting through the rubble of the Royal rooms and Alanna was glad she had brought her most valuable items- sword, shield and armor-with her to the practice courts, they were still there. "Ma?" Alanna turned at the voice, hoping against hope it was her children, or at least one. But no, it was another mother's child, not hers. Cheer up, she told herself, at least one mother isn't panicked. But the thought didn't calm her. She just wanted her babies in her arms. Oh god, they were too young to die! Why did everyone she love die? Stop thinking like that. She scolded, you don't know anything for sure until their bodies are in your arms, cold and lifeless. The thought made her shudder. A huge bulk caught her in his arms. Swinging her body around as if she were a paper doll and weightless. Alanna couldn't be bothered to fight Raoul and returned the embrace with just as much desperation. "We all thought you were dead! Jon is running around the palace looking for the children… Come on, have some tea and tell me where on earth you've been." As Alanna told him of her day with his former squire Raoul noticed that her eyes constantly scanned the surroundings. "Alanna! Thank the gods!" Jon ran and caught his love in a tight hug. "I thought you were gone." He mumbled in a voice made only for her, and now in a grieved whisper. "I can't find them sweet one. Not Liane, Liam or Ali. They're gone."   
"No!" Alanna yelled, pushing Jon away.   
"They were in the room next to Rogers when it happened."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Roger blew apart his room using Thom's magic, which he still has." The brutality of it stunned her. She knew Roger was insane and bent on revenge, but to kill innocent lives to make a stand was pathetic, inhuman and wrong. "Come on sweet one. Let's go get a drink or something."   
"No. They are still alive Jon." She wouldn't let herself believe otherwise. "There's hope and I'm not going to rest until I find my Ali!" With that Alanna stormed out of the room, using her gift to find Roger in the crowded palace. She prayed the insane man knew where her child, and the children she had come to regard as hers, were and if not she would extract revenge from his cold dead fingers. No body messed with the experienced Lioness and got away with it.   
  
The flare that was his gift alerted Jon. "Alanna, Roger's got the children! He's in the-" Jon didn't finish the sentence as Alanna was charging down the hall obviously in search for her children. Jon gave chase, he knew if provoked Alanna would do something insane for their lives.   
  
"Roger! Stop!" the black clad mage swooped his cloak around to face the woman.   
"What is it oh fabled Lioness?"   
"Leave the children be."   
"Ma! Thank god you're here." Ali cried, "You're in big trouble now Mr. Ma's a knight and she's gonna hurt you."   
"Oh is she really? Well, if she wants you brats to live she'd better not." He tightened his hold on the dagger he held at Alianne's throat.   
"Roger, really, I thought you had more style than this." Alanna tormented as she slowly approached, twisting her sword in her hand. "I mean, this really isn't you. The bombing, the kidnapping. It screams so much of 'try hard sorcerer' instead of the more sophisticated Roger I used to know. I guess coming back form the grave kind of gets it out of you, huh?"   
"Arrogant little Alanna. I guess cross-dressing always was your passion. Makes you feel more manly does it? I wonder what that makes my cousin. Hm."   
"You stupid prick! You give my children back or I'll…"   
"You'll wh-" Roger's voice was cut short as Alanna flew towards his throat, hitting a pressure point and Roger's hand went numb, dropping the knife onto the ground. And Alanna rounded on him. "You know what makes me more mad than insulting my life and profession?" She kicked him in the balls. "Hurting my children. Oh I'm sorry, I guess I don't know what it is like to have testicles." She kicked him again. "Whoops, did that hurt, gees roger I'm so sorry. Let me help you." She picked him up and dropped him in the floor again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A/N fun, hey? i'm not sure if i will write a sequel. review or i'll be upset.Niki


End file.
